


Cumpleaños

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, M/M, Season 3, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de los Winchester. Sólo que este día es el cumpleaños de Dean.Fanfic participante del Happy birthday, Dean '18 en el grupo de Fb Wincest infinito.





	Cumpleaños

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Sam por fin pudo colocar correctamente la llave en la cerradura para abrir la vieja puerta del motel. Sentía las ansias de su hermano tras él, que se transformaban en caricias por la espalda y pequeños apretones en el culo. Entraron de prisa en la habitación, y tan pronto como tuvieron ambos pies dentro, Dean lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana besándole con vehemencia. 

 

Pasaba de la medianoche y en la penumbra de la habitación, los vestigios de un pay yacían sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Sam se hallaba embriagado por la sensación de los labios de Dean, que sabían a whisky, a sangre y más profundamente al pay de manzana que ambos se habían comido antes del caso de esa noche.

 

El último trabajo que habían hecho fue hacía una semana en Massachusetts. Sam había mencionado que podrían quedarse por ahí algún tiempo más, pero Dean no era el fan número uno de las brujas e insistió en irse tan pronto terminaron con el trabajo. Viajaron hacía el norte sin rumbo, era pleno invierno y las heladas y tormentas de nieve se hacían cada vez más frecuentes mientras se detenían a leer cada diario de cada región que visitaban. Una vez más Sam sugirió buscar algún caso en línea, pero Dean quería hacerlo a la "antigua" buscando algún hecho que fuera lo suficientemente interesante para ser colocado en el periódico.

 

Tras la lectura sin resultados del diario de esa mañana, Sam propuso ir a la biblioteca a conocer un poco de la historia local, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría Dean sobre conocerla de otro modo con alguna camarera o bartender atractiva. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Dean y Sam quería deshacerse de él un rato para darle una sorpresa cuando estuviera de vuelta.

 

Dean desde hacía días, en el último caso de hecho, que no se comportaba como usualmente lo hacía. Fingía que sí, pero Sam lo conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta. No sabía cómo explicarlo, lo sentía triste, preocupado, y lo único que él quería hacer era abrazarlo muy fuerte hasta que se le pasara. Suponía la respuesta, pero Dean, el muy cabezota dura, no admitiría jamás que le daba miedo ir al infierno. A Dean Winchester no le daba miedo nada. 

 

Un par de horas después Sam ya estaba en su habitación de turno una botella de tequila y con una tarta de manzana de pastelería, porque creía que esta era una ocasión especial como para comprar una de supermercado, esperando a que su hermano volviera para tener una pequeña celebración. Tal vez con un poco de suerte por fin le diría qué es lo que le rondaba la cabeza, e incluso podría pasar algo más... No, se sacudió la cabeza, él no debería pensar de ese modo sobre su hermano, menos aún después de lo directo que había sido Dean al rechazarlo.

 

Después de algunos minutos sin hacer nada, encendió el radio y se recostó sobre la cama. Últimamente no había dormido bien, los pensamientos de él sin su hermano mayor, de Dean en el infierno, y siendo cazado por perros del infierno le oprimían el pecho, y no lo dejaban dormir. No sabía si podría vivir en un mundo sin Dean. No quería vivir en un mundo sin Dean.

 

Sintiéndose exhausto y aburrido, sucumbió ante el sueño. Pasaron varias horas hasta que el frío de la nevada que acababa de empezar lo despertó.

 

La penumbra inundaba la habitación cuando Dean llegó. Sam había decidido buscar un caso para distraerse pero ahora estaba frente a la laptop buscando una manera de evitar pagar un trato de encrucijada. Se sentía molesto y cansado, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a la botella de tequila. 

 

—¿Qué tal, Sammy?— Entró con una actitud despreocupada, aunque en sus ojos se veía un pico de tristeza como últimamente.— Creí que ya estarías dormido. 

 

—Estaba.— Mencionó el castaño con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda por la ráfaga de aire frío que entró junto con su hermano.

 

—No creerás lo que pasó hoy.- El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que escapaba de sus carnosos labios. Lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía estar tan de buen humor después de todos estos días? Sam no contestó, pero eso no evitó que Dean se molestara en continuar.— Conocí una linda chica en el bar, cabello negro y largo en una coleta. Beth se llama, ¿o era Ruth? Bueno, el punto es que estuvimos platicando un largo rato y resulta que ella es astróloga y me preguntó cuándo era mi cumpleaños. Yo le dije que el 24 y de enero y resulta que es hoy. No puedo creer que no lo recordaras, Sammy.— Fingió indignación con un gesto. El menor sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. 

 

—No lo hice.— Y dicho esto se volvió hacia un lado de la habitación, donde se hallaba la tarta. Se sintió traicionado y a la vez culpable por no haber ido con él.— ¿Y qué? ¿Luego te fuiste a acostar con la susodicha astróloga?

 

—Yo quería, Sammy. De verdad que quería.— Sam suspiró, agradeciendo en silencio que su hermano no se burlara del tono celoso con el que lo dijo.— Pero entonces se metió la bartender, era bastante guapa por cierto, y dijo que ella decía toda esa basura para estafar hombres. A mí no me importaba, la verdad, aunque creo que a Beth sí porque se indignó y se fue.

 

—¿Entonces te acostaste bartender?— Trató de adivinar hacia dónde iba todo eso.

 

—No, Sam, ¿quién me crees?— Dean lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y el corazón de Sam se detuvo un segundo.— Conseguí un caso.

 

Seguramente debió ser la cara que puso, tratando de conectar que una extraña y la que le daba los tragos se pelearan por él, con haber conseguido un caso, que llevaron a su hermano a continuar. Le contó que la chica que atendía la barra había escuchado cosas muy raras los últimos días en su camino a casa después de trabajar. Eso podría ser cualquier cosa, pero que también hacía como una semana hubo varios animales muertos en una granja y que hacía tan sólo dos días encontraron a alguien muerto con el cuello rajado pero sin sangre. Y que la chica ahora temía que lo que la seguía a casa fuera el responsable de esos crímenes.

 

Sam, reacio a creer la historia tal cual como fue contada, temía que fuera una trampa. Y así se lo hizo saber a Dean que contento, tomó el tenedor y se comenzó a comer el pay. Sabía que estaba borracho y que el azúcar hacía que se le subiera aún más; sin embargo, no pudo detenerlo para que no se lo comiera, ni rechazarlo cuando éste le ofreció un trozo. 

 

Fueron hacia el bar en el que había estado casi todo el día, Sam escondiéndose pero viéndolo en todo momento. Seguía nevando y bajo sus pies se hizo un charco de lodo. Vio que salía la que suponía debía ser la bartender, y cuando salió se reunió con su hermano. Se quedaron allí algunos minutos, y cuando estaba comenzando a replantear su teoría, una figura le saltó encima a Dean. El castaño fue en su ayuda y quedaron dos contra dos. 

 

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí.— Dijo el mayor con sorpresa y jocosidad.— Beth, qué sorpresa. 

 

—Su nombre es Ruth, idiota.— Dijo la chica que habían ido a acompañar, abalanzándose contra él, Dean se apartó pero alcanzó a golpearlo con el puño. 

 

—Margaret, creí que teníamos algo especial.— El rubio se limpió la sangre de la boca sin dejar su actitud. 

 

La chicas estaban furiosas y se lanzaron hacia ellos enseñando sus dientes. Seguramente habían sucedido más de una muerte. Esas vampiras parecían profesionales. Aunque no tanto como los Winchester, que con habilidad cortaron ambas cabezas de un tajo. 

 

Regresaron al motel con los ánimos renovados. Durante el viaje en el Impala las calles estaban casi desiertas y ellos se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo. 

 

Cuando Sam bajó del auto, el aire fresco y la adrenalina despejaron su mente. Aún se hallaba salpicado de la sangre de las vampiras. Y tal vez fuera que aún había rastros de alcohol en su sistema, pero se sentía valiente. Se acercó a Dean y este no rechazó su beso. Movió sus labios despacio, recordando todas las veces que se habían besado antes.

 

Entraron con tropiezos en la habitación, extrañándose, recorriendo la piel contraria como si fuera la primera vez. Las ropas se deslizaron por sus cuerpos y Sam gimió, y Dean gimió. Y las sábanas quedaron arrugadas y empapadas, cuando los gritos ahogados llenaron la habitación. 

 

Sam murmuró un feliz cumpleaños en el pecho de Dean antes de quedarse dormido junto a él. 

 

~

 

Al día siguiente, Dean despertó solo en la cama. Tenía resaca, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Se pasó una mano por la cara y trató de despejarse. Ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños. En cierto modo no quería volver a estar en una relación con Sam, quería que después de su muerte, su hermano rehiciera su vida. Que tuviera una familia, o que siguiera cazando, pero por decisión propia. 

 

Sin embargo, Dean era muy egoísta y lo quería sólo para él. Qué más daba morir, si no podía ser feliz lo que le quedaba de vida. 

 

Por fin se decidió en contarle la verdad a Sammy, lo que Ruby le había contado y que eso le daba miedo, que le aterraba convertirse en un demonio. Con paso seguro se dirigió a buscarlo y no tardó en encontrarlo en otro bar de la zona. Sam estaba bebiendo whisky a las dos de la tarde, renegando que su hermano no quería ser salvado. Eso le rompió el corazón y trató de sincerarse con él en ese momento. 

 

Pero entonces sonó su celular. Bobby necesitaba su ayuda, así que eso podría esperar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones :)


End file.
